


It Happened One Thursday

by SumoSnipe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, young Nora, young Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumoSnipe/pseuds/SumoSnipe
Summary: "Struck by lightning. Didn't die. Crazy Thursday."





	It Happened One Thursday

"Nora! You should come down! The storm is getting closer!" Lie Ren shouted up to his friend. He could barely see her through the branches and leaves. She had climbed nearly to the top of the big oak tree.

"I'm queen of the castle!" She sang out. Either she hadn't heard him, or she was ignoring him. Ren sighed, and looked across the grounds to the schoolhouse. There were no teachers or staff in sight to flag down for help, and he wasn't going to leave Nora alone to go search for someone. They had only been seperated once in the three years since they had met at Kuroyuri, and that had not ended well for the staff at the orphanage.

"NORA!" Rain began to fall.

"Yes, Ren? Oh, hey, it's raining!"

"Yes! Now please, come down before we get too wet and get in trouble!"

"OK! I'm coming down!" Ren looked out to the schoolhouse. They might run in before getting too damp, if she would hurry her descent. He looked back up in the tree to check her progress. "This is no time to be a sloth." He called.

The world dissappeared in a bright flash, then darkness claimed him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is no time to be a sloth." Nora giggled at her friends comment when a brilliant flash interrupted her. Bright pinwheels obscured her vision, and a high pitched ringing filled her ears. She could feel soft grass under her hands, something hard poking her back. The smell of burnt wood and cloth mingled with a metallic scent she couldn't identify.

"How did I end up on the ground?" She asked herself. " Did I fall out of the tree again? Oh, no, Rens gonna be mad at me!" Nora quickly sat up and popped to her feet. Her vision and hearing abruptly cleared. She heard shouting coming from the schoolhouse, coming towards her.

"Aheh... I hope they didn't see that. Don't tell them I fell out of the tree again, Ren. .... Ren?"

She looked around for her friend, but didn't see him. What did greet her eyes were the toppled remains of the tree and the shattered, still smoldering trunk. 

"Ohhhh, so thats how I got down. Well! I can't get in trouble for falling out of a tree when it was the tree that fell, not me! Right, Ren?"

Her only reply was a small groan from somewhere under the toppled tree.

"OH MY GOSH! REN!" Nora waded into the wreckage of the tree, to find Ren pinned facedown under a rather large portion of the trunk. The fact that it was many times her size and weight did not register, she simply grabbed the wood and heaved. The sundered bole went flying, but Nora paid it no mind. She dropped to her knees next to Ren.

"Ren? Ren, come on, get up. Please Ren, get up. Ren?" Her voice broke, tears began to spill down her cheeks.

Ren gave another groan, then rolled over and sat up. He blinked a few times, then looked at Nora.

"What happened to your shirt?"

"Huh?" Nora looked down. A fist sized hole had been burned high in the center of her chest. A scortch mark ran from the hole, up her left shoulder and down the left sleeve. "AWWW, this was my favorite shirt!"

"Nora, do you feel ok?"

"Yes, Ren.... just a little tingly, like that time when I drank the teachers coffee. why?"

"Because...I think you just got hit by lightning."

"Oh." Nora looked thoughtful for a moment, then grinned.  
"Hey! I didn't die! How crazy is that?"

**Author's Note:**

> My take on what may have happened.


End file.
